A Pair Forever Bond
by Cerberuswolf
Summary: My Version of what happens after the battle with Griffon. Monica is thinking about what had happened. Can Max help her out? Oneshot


I was bored one day and decided to play Dark Cloud 2, then got a few good ideas for stories for it… This one is a one-shot, or my attempt at a one-shot… It's based after the fight with Gryphon and I still have yet to win that fight, but this is how I would imagine it being… I shall give the description of this story before I actually work on it.

They had defeated the one called Gryphon and saved the world from being erased, but something's bothering Monica and she won't talk about it, so Max will have to find a way to find out what's bothering her.

Drama/romance

-- (rating)

A one-shot

I do not own Dark Cloud or any of the characters, so don't attack me!

The stillness of the warm evening air stood around him as he stared at his partner, up on the gazebo-like stairwell; palace stairs. They had just come out of a battle that determined the worlds whole existence; they had won, but his partner seemed depressed. She remained leaning on one of the columns holding the top up, looking towards a small pond not twenty feet away. Her face was solumn, her eyes showing her sadness, and it hurt him seeing her that way. His legs were about to accend the stairs to her side, until her voice called out, her emotions riding on the wind that carried her voice to him.

"I can't believe what we just did." She spoke, not turning her head to face him.

"Huh?" His voice betraying him.

"We just killed but a small child with a broken heart. Are _we_ truly the cold-hearted ones?" Her voice flowing with unspeakable sorrow.

"No! He was hell bent on destroying the world! All for what, a couple hundred people trying to posses the atlamillias?"

"But he also did it out of love."

"Wha?" Yet again, his voice betraying him.

"You don't see!" Her voice louder, finally turning to see him. Her hair flew around behind her, her eyes threatening tears. "He wanted revenge on those who killed Alexandra. He was heart broken when she told him to run and he was powerless to stop those people kill her! It had to have hurt so badly to live on this long with a loved ones death on your mind." She looked back at the pond.

"But what he was doing to everyone!" He couldn't help but stare at her as she looked so hurt and lost.

"He was just a kid. He didn't know how to control his resentment or feelings. To have no parents to help him out.. No mother like you and Gasphard had.."

"Mother…" He whispered, instantly thinking of what had happened the night before going to Gryphon's castle to finish him off.

"I can understand him with that…"

"What?"

"My mother died giving birth to me and I had no other siblings. It's hard not to have something to protect.. Sirus was trying to find something to cherish to.. Alexandra was his only person to protect.."

"……" He could only watch as the wind picked at her hair and clothes. How long had she been thinking of this? Someone to protect, someone to live for.

"You know, I almost didn't come to the past to save the world.." She spoke up.

"Why?!" He yelled a bit more loud than he wanted, but he was shocked, and hurt that she almost didn't come… That he would have never met her.

"Because I had nothing. I killed my mother and Gasphard had murdered my father. I had nothing left to protect. I had no will for life at all." A pause, then. "At the time, they were the only people I wanted to protect.." So that's why she almost didn't come, he thought, but it still didn't help that pain in his heart.

Wait… "At the time?" He asked, picking up at her words. She turned to face him, now.

"Yes. They were all I had, until," She looked to the sky. "until I met you."

"Me?" He whispered, utterly confused. He heard her laugh for a moment.

"I know, silly, but when I first saw you, I knew there was something to protect, something to live for, a reason to fight for the world's existence again. You gave me a reason to fight."

"Did you not have any other family?"

"No. Just my mother and father. Everyone either left us or died." He watched her head drop to her chest. "I truly didn't have anything." Her tears finally came. He rushed to her side and hugged her. She spun around and grabbed at his shirt, her face in his chest and her tears falling onto his shirt. He rubbed her back as he felt her shiver with each breath she took in. After a while, she stopped crying, but hadn't pushed away from him. Probably cherishing being held again.

He couldn't think of how to help her, but figured that holding her was the best thing he could do right now. His mind suddenly went back to what she had said about him. That he gave her a reason to fight for the world's existence again.

"How did I give you a reason to fight?" He asked as he watched her look up at him from her hunched up form by his side.

"You really want to know?" She asked. He nodded his head vigorously. She stood, then bent down to eye level with him, which shocked him for a moment. "Because…" She started, almost seeming to be having trouble deciding to do something. Then, she pressed her head towards his and kissed him gently. "you let me fall in love with you." She whispered, then walked to the bench he was sitting on not even thirty minutes ago.

"Wha?" He asked, surprised; his head spinning faster and faster. She just laughed.

"You and Gasphard have your mothers, Sirus has Alexandra, I have you." She said, her smile soft and warm.

"Why me?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I want to protect you. You're all I have left in this world. It's all I know and it's all I want." She said, closing her eyes. He could only stare at her, his mind still spinning and his heart working faster.

'Go for it!' Sirus' voice chimed in his brain. What?

'Now's your chance! Go for it, you dumby!' He walked up to her, her eyes never opening. He sat down beside her, then reached for her hand. He watched her eyes open to stare at him. He could inwardly smirk in his head for a moment. He brought his head to hers, his mouth to her ear.

"I love you too, Monica." He whispered, squeezing her hand slightly. He pulled away from her ear and watched as her face went from angelic dreaming to shock, her eyes showing disbelief.

"Max?" She asked. He closed his eyes, but turning his head in her direction. How he loved to hear her call his name.

"Yes?" He replied, not opening his eyes, but turning his head in her direction. He felt her rest on the side of his body, her head on his chest.

"You're weird." She said. He laughed at her reply.

"That's why I know this'll work… Two weird kids making it together." Both stayed quiet as nightfall came over and the two moons emerged. A pair forever bound.

AHHHHH!!!!!! Mushy!!!! Whaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! I'm such a romantic!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'm done with my whining. I hope you liked it, and if you didn't, please don't comment. I don't like it when people tell me my stories suck ass or something like that. I don't tolerate that kind of negativity, so please don't downsize my work. I don't do it to yours, so please don't do it to mine. Thank you and I love you all for reading it at least! It makes me happy.


End file.
